


Princess Concubine

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Captivity, D/s, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Reluctant Submission, Service Submission, Top Regina, clothing restriction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh and here’s the good part.” Regina smiled. “Here’s the offer, dear. I’ll step down, I’ll change my mind about destroying your kingdom and killing every last wretched soul that lives in it, in return for,” - her smile spread wider - “in return for your first born.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“She’s still young,” said Charming.

Snow took a breath. She was pacing the marble floor in the stiff lilac gown she’d had for years. It was too young a style for her now, but her father had liked it, so she kept it and wore it, for his memory. Her shoes clicked on the hard cold floor. The huge stained glass window threw coloured sunlight onto the floor. She walked through it. She loved that window. She loved this castle. And she was damned if Regina was going to destroy her happiness. She dug pale pink nails into the white skin of her palm and rounded on Charming.“Yes,” she said, trying not to sound frustrated, “she looks young. It’s magic. Did you miss the part where my stepmother is a witch? An immensely powerful witch. Natural ability, honed by the Dark One. Did you notice maybe when she vanished from our wedding, or when she put me under a sleeping curse, or when, well whatever happened when she had you imprisoned in…”

“Nothing,” Charming interrupted her. “Nothing happened then.”

“So you’ve always said.” Snow knew it was unfair to bring that up. Charming never spoke of it and she knew that nothing that had resulted from that imprisonment had been willingly submitted to by him. She looked at his simple face. He was still handsome, despite the years. Still a big dumb hero. A good father to almost-grown Emma and little James. She was lucky to have him, lucky to have all of this. It was true love, after all. He’d woken her from a sleeping curse. Everything she - or anyone - ever dreamed of. 

“All I was pointing out,” said Charming, his mouth tightening in an expression Snow knew well as petulant, maybe a shade of his own frustration, “was that she hasn’t aged a day. She looks exactly like she did when we last saw her. Should I go. And speak to her. One of us has to?”

Snow turned around, the fairy was hovering in the doorway. “Blue could you…” She made a gesture. The Blue Fairy nodded and the enchanted mirror showing Regina’s smiling image misted over. Snow looked back at Charming. “She’s demanded our presence. We’ll both go.”

“What do you think she wants?” he said. “It’s been so long.”

“I don’t even want to image. It’ll be some nonsense,” said Snow.

It was a day’s ride to the forest clearing where Regina had demanded to see them. Only a few miles from the Forbidden Fortress, where Snow’s best intelligence had always said Regina was hiding out. Snow had never concerned herself with it, assumed Regina had given up, gone off into retirement with her dragon lady. But as they rode up to the impressive row of royal tents to be met by a legion of Black Guards, she wondered if that had been a mistake. There was something intensely sinister about the camp. It was dark now, and the air crackled with magic. Every tent was red, lit by torches flickering on tall stakes. The trees seemed to lean in to cover the roof of the clearing, like sentinels in Regina’s dark army, watching them, hemming them in. Somewhere, unseen, Snow could hear drumbeats, horses whinnied and crow cawed. She swallowed hard. Regina didn’t scare her. She’d never scared her. When a knot of Black Guards appeared a took her by the arms, she didn’t flinch. 

The guards brought Snow and Charming to the largest tent, lit inside by more flaming torches. Regina sat on a high throne, under a rich red canopy. Her skin shone in the firelight. Her dark red lips glittered wetly. She was flanked by her mother and, Snow swallowed to note, The Dark One. It had been years since she’d seen him too. He’d been assumed dormant, as long-lived beings become from time to time. But here he was, twitching and inhuman in green and gold. When he grinned at Snow, he had more teeth than she remembered. Another woman stood behind Regina throne, a smooth smile on her closed mouth, she had red hair that looked alight in the flickering torch light. Maleficent was there too, eyes still full of hate. Snow knew what she was looking at in that firelit red tent, more magic than she’d ever seen in one place. The air was sweet and sick with it. She looked at Regina and, still, she did not flinch.

“So,” said Regina, meeting her gaze, idly, “Snow. It’s been a long time. How have you been?”

“Well. Thank you.” Snow’s voice was steady. She glanced down and the hem of her long white cloak, flithy from the ride and the walk through the camp.  
‘  
“You’ve aged.”

Snow nodded. “It’s been 19 years. We do that, human beings.”

“Mmm,” Regina sighed. She tapped her red nails on the carved wooden arms of her throne. Her dress was black, tight velvet in the bodice and cut lower than Snow through was proper. The skirt was huge, a bloom of silk, cascading from her little waist to the carpeted floor, glittering with jewels. More gems sparkled at her throat and in her high-piled hair. She was, Snow thought, perfection and horror. The devil herself. Snow stole a glance at Charming, who was staring at her, mesmerised. And for the first time, Snow was scared of what Regina might do.

At this, Snow felt a wave of anger. She’d come because she felt pity for Regina, lonely in exile. This wasn’t how their meeting was meant to be going. She bristled, “What do you fucking want this time, mother.”

“Oh no,” Regina snarled. She was out of her chair with a fireball in her hand before Maleficent touched her shoulder and that, it seemed, was enough to make her check her temper. She sat down, a flush in her cheeks as the fireball spluttered out. “How dare you, girl,” she whispered. “I’m not your mother, you insufferable ingrate.”

Snow allowed herself a flicker or satisfaction. “Oh get on with it.”

Regina composed herself. She gestured to her assembled allies. “You see what i have here. Who I have here.”

“Sure.” Snow looked around. “Bunch of Dark Magic users.”

“That’s right. So let me show you what we can do, us Dark Magic users.” Regina clapped her hands and behind Snow the tent opening fluttered. Snow turned to see four Black Guards hefting in a great mirror. The image it showed was a distant mountain. 

Snow turned back to Regina. “What’s this?”

“That’s the dwarves’ mountain,” said Charming. “Where i woke you from the sleeping curse. That’s the mountains where they live and mine for gemstones.”

“Awww,” Regina cocked her head. “It can still speak.” She looked over her shoulder to her allies. “Now who wants this one.” She craned right around to the woman behind her. “Zelena, how about you?”

“Oh with pleasure,” said the woman. And, almost casually, she reached out, flicking her fingers towards the mirror. The mountain instantly exploded. Rubble crashed. The tent floor shook as if from a distant earthquake. 

Snow swallowed. She stared at the clearing dust in the mirror. The place was a wasteland. “Is that…” he voice shook, “is that real?”

“Oh yes,” said Regina. She waved at the ruins in the mirror. “Bye bye, dwarfies. Now, I’m sure you are aware that little trick was achieved by merely one of us. Imagine what we could do to your entire Kingdom. Together.”

“You could kill everyone,” Charming said, Snow’s heart turned over.

“Oh gosh,” said Regina. “Could I?”

“You wouldn’t?” Snow was whispering. Her throat thick. She looked to the Dark One. “ _You_ wouldn’t!”

“Ah, dearie,” the Dark One fluttered, “maybe I would.”

Snow felt herself turn as pale as she had been lying in that frozen coffin. “What, what do you want?”

“Oh, here’s the good part.” Regina smiled. “Here’s the offer, dear. I’ll step down, I’ll change my mind about destroying your kingdom and killing every last wretched soul that lives in it, in return for,” - her smile spread wider - “in return for your first born.”

“What?”

“Your firstborn child. Hardly a new idea, do keep up. Your firstborn will be given to me, as my property. To do with as I wish.”

“To do what? What would you do?”

“Oh yes,” said Regina, “good question. Well, Snow, Princess Snow White, dear, here’s the idea: I want you to suffer. And I have it rather great authority,” - Regina glanced at Maleficent - “that the greatest suffering a mother can endure is to be powerless to prevent the suffering of her child.”

“No,” Snow whispered. She felt sick inside. 

“Yes dear, yes” said Regina. “So, how about I put it this way,” her expression darkened. “Your daughter, Snow, will be unto me as I was unto your father. Rather fitting, don’t you think.”

“This is completely unacceptable,” said Charming, so suddenly Snow startled. “Emma has nothing to do with any of this.”

“I don’t care,” said Regina. “She is a means to an end. She is my happy ending and that is my offer.”

Tears were on Snow’s cheeks. She couldn’t stop them. “But why, why would you do this? She’s 19. What pleasure could you really get from hurting a young girl.”

Regina sat straighter. “Oh, I think I will find some pleasure in it, princess. You know, I do like control. Think on it. Perhaps you know why, Snow. Perhaps you might somehow be able to fathom why I can’t truly enjoy intimacy unless the person I am with is completely under my control.”

Maleficent laughed. “It’s not always so unpleasant.”

Regina laughed too, turned to Maleficent and then looked back to Snow, with her face composed. “Yes, although, it will be for your daughter, bitch.” She was smiling again. And hen her voice was low. “I will hurt her. I will hurt her and train her to like it.”

Snow was sobbing now. Charming took a step closer and put a big arm over her shoulders. “No,” Snow said looking up at Regina. “Dear god, no. How could you even suggest such a horrible thing?”

“Yes. How could I? Where would I have learnt such a thing. Oh Snow, did you really sleep so soundly. It’s hardly my doing that I get sticky from suffering, from sweetness and innocence destroyed. That I like it.” Regina licked her lips as she stood up again. She moved towards Snow, silk rusting, extending a hand as she approached to magic Charming helplessly away. As Regina took hold of her, Snow tried to push her back, but Regina was too strong. She cradled Snow in her arms, pressed Snow’s head down onto her bare shoulder and wiped a tear away with a fingertip, the long red nail scraping at Snow’s skin. “Look at you,” cooed Regina. “Skin as white as Snow. Is your daughter as pale as you? Is her blood as red?”

Snow lifted her head, turned in Regina’s grip to look at her. She could feel Regina’s breath on her face. “You will not have her. I’ll never give her to you.”

Regina let go of Snow and turned away, walking back to her throne. “Yes you will,” she said turned and sat down. “Or I will destroy your Kingdom and pluck her from the wreckage anyway. I will have your daughter for my plaything either way. You have until dawn to send her to me.”

Regina snapped her fingers. Snow saw purple smoke surround her and then she and Charming were back in their castle, sat facing each other at the long table, and on the table, a great hour glass, sand pouring through it.

They held each other through the night, whispering about the deal Regina had offered. Swearing to each other that they could never give up Emma willingly. That she would have to destroy them. “She won’t do it,” Snow muttered in Charming arms. “She never does.” But she wasn’t certain. It had been so long

 

*

Regina paced the tent all night.

“They won’t,” her mother had said, before retiring to bed with the Dark One. “You’ll have to blast them out of existence to take your vengeance.”

“That’s not my style, mother,” Regina had muttered. “She can’t suffer if she’s dead.”

Everyone had gone when the tent opening rustled and Regina turned to see her. “Oh,” she said. “It’s you.”

“Yes,” said Emma. “I came. You don’t need to kill anyone else. I came.”

 

*

 

Emma awoke in a dungeon cell in, what she assumed to be, The Forbidden Fortress. The dark stone floor was cracked and damp. The wall glistened in the light from the candles in the passage just beyond the cell’s bars. She was laid on a pile of straw and covered with a rough piece of sacking. Her mouth was dry and she was naked. Just outside the barred wall of the cell was a Black Guard. His back was too her.

“Hey,” she called out to him. “Hey, you! Who took my clothes? Was it you?” The guard turned slowly. Hs face was completely hidden by his black visor, but he was clearly staring at Emma. Emma pulled the sacking tighter around her. “Well?”

The guard’s voice was low and even. “I did not, miss. It was done by her majesty herself. With magic. No one has touched you.”

“I see.” Emma swallowed. “And I am to be kept naked? Like this?”

“No, miss. Your clothes, your new clothes are waiting for you.” He nodded to a corner where Emma could see a small puddle of fabric.

“I see. So will you turn your back so I can dress?”

“As you wish, miss,” said the guard. 

When she was sure he wasn’t looking, Emma wrapped the sacking around herself and went over the the corner. When she saw what she had to wear, she shuddered.

*

Hours passed before she heard footsteps. Another guard arrived and spoke quietly to the first and then to cell door was hauled open.

“She wishes to see you,” the new guard said.

“Oh, I bet she does,” Emma spat, getting to her feet. 

The stone corridors were cold under Emma’s bare feet as the two guards took her by the arms and led her through the Fortress. Her head was spinning with the size of the place when they eventually arrived at a large hall and, after dragging her the length of it, the guards threw her down in front of Regina’s throne set high on a raised dais. 

Emma scrambled to her feet.

Regina was in red. Red that was cut so low it looked as if her tits might spill free any second. A corseted front to her gown pushed them up and tight together, pressed close to a large ruby that dangled from her throat, creating a path from her face to her tits that it was hard not to stare at. Emma tried not to look. But lower down was worse, almost. A red brocade skirt, hung open at the front, showing Regina’s legs in tight black leather boots that reached the very tops of her thighs, where a scrap of lace vanished into the shadows there. It looked as if, if Regina shifted even a little in her seat, Emma would catch a glimpse of what lay at the join of her thighs. The height of the dais meant that it was exactly at Emma’s eyeline.

She forced herself to look up. Regina simpered down. “What an ugly dress,” she said.

Emma tugged at the hem of the red floral thing that had been left in her cell. “You chose it,” she said.

“Hardly your style,is it? I’ll change it.” Regina raised a hand and shot a bolt of magic at Emma. It burned. For a moment, her ugly dress was on fire, just long enough for her to scream in pain and catch that scream making Regina bite her lip. And then the fire was out and the dress was… still there, just. It was rags. Tiny tatters of scarlet fabric, enough of a raggedy band of it across her upper body to cover most of her tits, but leaving her bare bellied to her hip bones, where another wisp covered her crotch, just about. It was so short she was sure Regina could see the shadow of her cunt.

Regina smiled and squirmed in her chair, looking Emma up and down. “Better,” she said softly. 

Emma swallowed. She had tied her hair back with a strip of the sacking when she was in her cell, but now her hair was loose, falling all around her bare shoulders. She noticed with a shudder that the piece of sacking was now tied around her throat like a collar, tight enough that she felt it when she swallowed. When she looked at Regina, she didn’t know how to speak. How mouth shook, but she said nothing.

Regina was staring at her, eyelids half closed, legs spread wider framed by her red skirt. “Good,” she said eventually. “Now, go.”

Emma didn’t move. It was cold in the hall and she was almost naked. She could feel goose bumps on her skin. His nipples tightened under the tiny pice of fabric that covered them. Her mouth was dry. Regina shifted in the chair and she stared. 

“I said, go,” Regina barked out. Emma jumped. 

“What,” Emma blinked up at her. 

“Go?” Regina gestured with a hand, “the guards are outside, they’ll see you back to your room.”

Emma shook her head. “What are you going to do to me?

“Why do you think I’m going to do anything to you, dear?”

“Aren’t you going to touch me?”

“Oh,” Regina let out a little gasp. “Goodness me, panting for me already, you greedy little bitch.” She had a hand on her chest as if in shock, fingers splayed over her tits. “I couldn’t even say if you get that from your mother or your father. But no matter. You can take your needy little cunt out of my presence, you dumb slut.” Regina picked up a small bell and rang it. Behind Emma, the door of the hall opened, she heard the footsteps.

“What?” Emma crossed her arms over herself, unsure why she hadn’t done so earlier. “I’m not a slut.”

“So you don’t want me to touch you?” Regina said as the guards took hold of Emma, starting to pull her back towards the door. She didn’t resist them.

“No. No I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” said Regina, as the guards kept pulling Emma away.

“I do not,” Emma yelled. “It’s you that wants…You brought me here! You demanded me.”

“And you came, princess,” said Regina as the guards pulled Emma through the door. “You ran.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m getting her back, Charming.” Snow said that morning, when Charming came upon her in the audience chamber: sat alone at the wide table, pouring over books.

“How will you…” Charming swallowed. His eyes were dark and heavy. Snow knew he hadn’t slept since they’d found Emma’s bed empty that morning and realised she’d overheard Regina’s demands. “She’s too strong.”

“She is now. But I will destroy her allies. When it’s just her and me she’ll be amenable. She always is.”

“She put you under a sleeping curse.”

“Exactly. She wants me to suffer. She’ll never kill me.”

“How will you even destroy her allies?”

On the table were five carved wooden figures. One painted green, one covered in hearts, one gold, one a dragon and one wrapped in black leather. “Maleficent,” Snow said, pointing to the dragon, “we have to trap in dragon form. For her mother, Blue suggests a death curse. For the Dark One, he always wants a deal and I may have some leverage. He is a romantic, as you know. Not sure about the green witch. But I’ll find out. She must have a weakness. They always have a weakness.”

Charming nodded. “Snow, this is all… I think it’s good to have a plan, but you haven’t left this room in 6 days.”

“No, and I won’t until I’m done,” said Snow. “Can you even imagine what’s happening to Emma right now?”

 

*

It was cold in the castle. As far as Emma was aware all castles were heated magically. This had to be deliberate. She shivered. Not only from the cold but also from the shame. She was being treated as a maid. Not even a fancy lady’s maid, such as she had herself at her parents castle, just a scrubber, down on her knees in Regina’s castle, cleaning the floor of her great hall. On her knees with freezing cold water and a small brush. In this position, her beautiful hair, that she had once kept so carefully styled and golden, fell around her in a cloud of dull straw, getting grubby and matted where she had to keep pushing it back from her face with soapy hands. 

This place was so different to Snow’s castle where Emma had grown up. Snow’s castle was full of flowers. In the ballroom, real fruit trees grew, bird chirruped in the rafters, the sun shone in through the windows and made the jewelled walls glitter. Here all was black and white and grey. Large windows looked out on low, iron skies. Twisted railings covered every window. The place was a fortress, a prison, and yet, Emma found it strangely beautiful. It’s harshness made her parents castle seem childish somehow, silly.

This place was not childish. This place was leather and iron. Brutal in a way that made Emma shiver from more than cold and degradation; a way that made her heavy between her legs. Every morning, when a guard brought her from her cell to her station and showed her the chores she would be doing that day, her nipples got hard and her breath quickened, as she glimpsed rooms full of chains, paintings of couples entwined in each other, great marble phalluses displayed in jewelled arches. 

She’d first noticed this decor when the Black Guards had been dragging her back to her cell after her audience with Regina. When they’d stopped on a wide landing and shoved her back against a wall, the stone sudden and cold at her back. 

The older of the two guards held her in place with a hand on her shoulder. “Nice outfit,” he said, voice thick and heavy. Behind him the younger guard looked nervous, eyes darting around like he was concerned about something. 

“You know what, princess,” the older guard continued, “putting his free hand on her bottom lip and working her mouth open, pushing down on her jaw, until he could prod a finger inside, “I reckon if Her Majesty rips up a prisoners dress like this, she’s all but inviting us to have a little touch ourselves while we’re escorting said prisoner back to their luxury underground accommodation, wouldn’t you say?”

His hand was big, it gripped Emma’s shoulder tightly, one of his leather covered thighs was jammed between her legs. She tried to say something, just to express her confusion at what was happening, but with his fingers in her mouth she couldn’t manage anything but a confused noise.

Behind the guard who was holding her, nervously, the younger one said, “Don’t. You said scare her. You don’t need to… Let her go.”

The older guard looked over his shoulder. “You’re always such a pussy. This room is meant for this,” - he licked his wormy lips with a thick tongue, breath like rotting meat in Emma’s face -, “that’s why it’s full of these fucking slutty statues.”

He had two fingers stuck deep in Emma’s mouth now, as he moved from holding her shoulder with the other hand to stroking over her tits, where they were almost falling out of the tattered red fabric. Emma shook, throat thick, looking over his shoulder and saw that the landing they were on was ringed with nude statues, men and women, posed together and alone, touching themselves or each other, heads thrown back in ecstasy. Naked tits, asses, cunts and hard dicks. Emma whimpered. The guard holding her moved his hand down over her cunt, cupped her through the scraps of her dress that were there.

“Please, no, please,” Emma finally managed as he slipped his fingers out of her mouth. She could feel his erection pressing against her. “Please don’t,” she said again, and then the guard made a sharp choking sound and let Emma go so fast she slipped, falling down the wall at her back to the floor. She looked up.

Behind the guard, triumphant and with a rueful smile on her dark crimson lips was Regina. In her gloved hand, she held the guard’s heart. “Oh,” she said. “Oh my. What a dreadful display.” She shot a glance at Emma on the floor.

“Your majesty, please.” The guard’s voice was pained as turned around and reached out for his heart. Regina laughing whirled away, snatching it out of his reach and then, with a louder laugh, crushed it in her elegant fingers. The guard fell to the ground; Emma only just scrambled out of the way.

“My, oh my,” Regina said, turning and strolling over to where the other guard was cowering. 

“Please, you majesty,” he said, desperate. “I told him not to.”

“Did you?” she said lightly. “Oh what a gentleman.” And she shot her hand into his chest. He made a wheezing sound as she yanked out his heart.

“Majesty,” he stammered out.

“Please.” Emma’s voice shook. “Please.” Regina turned around. “He did. He did say to stop.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, arm cocked, the young guard’s heart glowing in her hand. “Oh, did he, princess? Perhaps he is some great hero, here to rescue you from, wait… I should be clear. What did this awful creature do to you?” She kicked at the dead guard on the floor.

“What?”

“What did he do to you? Tell me princess. If you want me to spare your saviour, I need to know what he saved you from.” She squeezed the heart a little and behind her, the young guard spluttered. 

“He, he touched me,” Emma said.

“Did he, princess?” Regina was only a couple of feet from where Emma crouched on the floor, thoughtfully she played the fingers of her free hand along collar bone, left bare by her low cut dress. “I’m not sure if saving you from being merely touched by a guard who was escorting you is really significant. She squeezed the heart harder.

“Please,” the guard choked.

“But he touched me on my,” - Emma swallowed -, “He touched my breasts, between my legs, he meant to ravage me.”

“I see,” said Regina, and then, smiling, she crushed the heart in her hand. 

“No!” Emma yelled as the guard crumpled. “He tired to stop him.”

“He didn’t stop him,” said Regina. She bent down over Emma on the floor. “Did you even want him to?” she whispered. “Everyone in this castle knows you came here hoping for ravishment, like a wanton little bitch. I’m not sure I even blame that gross oik for trying to take you. I’m not sure if you get to say no, after what you’ve made it clear you’re after, do you?” She paused for a second. “But you’ll wait a little longer for a hand on your cunt, you little slut.” 

Before Emma had been able to say anything, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and she was back in her cell.

Scrubbing floors, Emma had little to do but replay the memory of what had happened that day. She swallowed hard to think of it, wasn’t even sure why. Something about cowering on the floor in her tiny ruined dress in front of Regina made her burn.

She still wore the same ruined red dress. Although her apron was a new addition since that afternoon. 

The apron was nothing more than a tiny wisp of white silk. Designed for no purpose other than to mark her station as servant.

The morning after her first night in her cell, Cora, the Queen’s mother had been standing over her when she’d awoken, holding the little white scrap in her hand. Emma had only glimpsed her before, but she knew who she was, formidable in red velvet and red lipstick, Emma tried to cower away, tried to cover herself with the rags she still wore.

“I have a gift for you,” Cora had said, “get up, princess.”

Emma stood carefully, pressing her lips together as Cora put the apron on her, gently smoothing down the fabric of her tattered dress as she did, taking her time to untwist the ragged strands of fabric that hung down around her legs. Emma shivered as the backs of Cora’s long red nails glazed her thighs.

“You wish I was her, don’t you?” said Cora, suddenly. 

Emma looked down. “Who?”

Cora smiled, a thick red slick, “My daughter. I know why you came here. Everyone knows.”

Emma bristled. Sick of this. These endless accusations that she was here for anything less than the most obvious of reasons. “I came here to save a Kingdom, to save my parents.”

“Huh!” said Cora. “And what did you think you were coming to, my dear?”

“What?”

“What did you think she wanted with you? What were you trading for this great salvation?” said Cora, slipping her hand up the inside of Emma’s leg. 

Emma gasped, she tried not to shake at the touch, slipping up her leg like a spider. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” said Cora, stroking the skin of Emma’s inner thigh. “You thought my daughter would have demanded you come and stay with her, and do nothing to you.” Her hand slipped higher.

Emma yelped. “I didn’t, I didn’t know.”

“Oh you did,” said Cora as her finger grazed the seam of Emma’s cunt, “you thought she’d brought you here to _have_ you, didn’t you? You thought she meant to desecrate you.”

“No,” Emma said.

Cora ignored her. “ _Hoped_ maybe. Panted in the dark thinking of it. Poor little princess. Is it terrible being pampered all day when all you crave is a little cruelty?” Emma made a soft desperate noise as Cora’s finger slipped deeper into her, slipped over her slick clit. “And who could ever give you what you need?” Cora laughed and whisked her hand away. Her finger glistened and she took a second to dip it into her mouth before she went on. “It’s all you can think of, isn’t it? Dirty little princess. Well let me tell you,” said Cora, getting to her feet, “what my daughter is going to do to you won’t be as you’ve imagined.” She turned away. and made to leave, then paused by the barred wall of the cell and looked back over her shoulder. “It will be a far, far worse punishment.”

“Please,” said Emma, “wait. When is she coming?”

Cora laughed. “That’s just it. She isn’t,” and she vanished in a sudden burst of thick smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> any questions? http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
